


Felicity Runs Into An Ex

by lostolicityscenes



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostolicityscenes/pseuds/lostolicityscenes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is post Barry, pre O/S Arc.  This is sort of a play on the Edward Raymond character.  I really wish I could format this like a script but I'm still learning this website, so sorry.  It reads much easier formatted like a true script.  Thanks for reading - I'm so rusty at writing, I'm not really sure if this is any good.  But, it's good practice I guess. :)</p><p>ETA:  These chapters were originally located in the Random Olicity Scenes work.  But I decided to group them together here as a completed work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**INT. VERDANT – Early Evening**

**Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity walk into Verdant, Felicity is texting on her phone. Thea walks toward them from the bar.**

**THEA (Addressing Felicity):** There’s a guy here, says he knows you and that someone at QC told him you’d be here?

 **Felicity (Perplexed):** Me? What’s his name? Is he tall skinny dark hair…?

 **THEA (Shrugging and Grimacing):** Ooh I’m so bad with names, I think it was Aaron? Or Allan maybe?

**But Felicity isn’t listening, FELICITY POV past Thea on a handsome tall man sitting in a corner booth. JUST THEN He looks up and seeing her smiles and stands up. CLOSE UP on Felicity breaking into a happy smile. CUT TO CLOSE UP on Oliver noticing, glancing back and forth between them.**

**FELICITY (under her breath):** Andrew

**She starts towards him brushing past Oliver and Diggle and he also moves towards her.**

**FELICITY (Softly):** Hi.

**Andrew places his hands on either side of Felicity’s hips familiarly.**

**Andrew (leaning down and giving her a soft lingering kiss):** Hey.

**CUT BETWEEN a startled Felicity, THEN an amused Diggle and Oliver clenching his jaw.**

**Andrew (whispering):** That was as good as I remember.

**He smirks.**

**FELICITY (blushing):** What are you doing in Starling City?

 **Andrew:** Work for a couple days. Thought I would take my girl out to dinner and catch up.

**Oliver huffs slightly at the “my girl” reference.**

**FELICITY:** I’ll have to clear it with my boss, but I think I can arrange that.

**FINALLY they turn acknowledging Diggle and Oliver. Diggle is both curious and amused and Oliver puts on his “Oliver Queen” face.**

**Felicity:** Speaking of…

 **Andrew:** Oliver Queen, yes I recognize you. Andrew Clark.

**Andrew extends his hand towards Oliver. Oliver tersely nods and takes his hand.**

**Diggle (shaking Andrew’s hand):** John Diggle.

 **Oliver (blandly, looking between the two):** So how do you two know each other?

**OVERLAPPING DIALOGUE**

**Felicity:** We went to MIT together.

 **Andrew:** We went out in college.

**Felicity quickly looks toward Oliver and then at Andrew who’s looking at her quizzically.**

**Felicity (LAMELY and a bit reluctantly):** Well. Yeah I guess we dated.

 **ANDREW (to Felicity, Amused):** Two years is more than just dating.

**Oliver raises his eyebrows slightly at that. Felicity clears her throat nervously.**

**Felicity (uncomfortably):** Right.

 **DIGGLE:** So, what happened?

 **ANDREW:** Graduation. She took a job in Starling City and I took a job in Coast City and it just ended.

**(beat, turns to Felicity REGRETFUL)**

Biggest mistake I ever made.

 **Felicity (shaking off what he’s just implied):** Uh, I don’t know. We were very different people and I’m not sure we were really a good fit.

**Oliver brightens a little which is quickly erased and replaced with even more jaw clenching.**

**Andrew (slowly and deliberately, eyes shifting down to her mouth):** You and I both know that’s not _exactly_ true.

**There’s definitely a frisson of sexual tension underlying the words as well as Felicity and Andrew’s exchange of looks. There’s a HISTORY unspoken here. Mainly Oliver is curious WHO IS THIS GUY and WHO IS HE TO FELICITY? Maybe feeling a tad jealous and territorial, although he would never admit it.**

**Felicity (a little snarkily):** You certainly didn’t waste any time getting together with Audrey Clemmons. I heard you two started dating right after you moved to Coast City. Whatever happened with her?

 **Andrew:** I married her.

 **Felicity (a little disappointed):** Oh.

 **Andrew:** We had a son, Matthew. He’s 6.

 **Felicity (dazed):** You’re a dad.

 **Andrew:** I know. Weird, right?

 **Felicity:** They must be missing you.

**Andrew’s smile falls away.**

**Andrew:** Matthew has a hard time with all the traveling.

**(beat)**

Especially since Audrey passed.

**Felicity reaches out to clasp Andrew’s arm.**

**FELICITY:** Oh. I’m so sorry, Andrew. What happened?

 **Andrew:** Cancer. A year and a half ago. It was tough for a long time. But, I’m finally in a good place.

**(long beat)**

And you? Are you seeing someone?

**Felicity eyes flickering to the side toward Oliver.**

**Felicity (Jokingly):** Nope. Married to my job.

 **Andrew (scoffing):** Are you just saying that because you’re standing next to your boss?

 **Felicity:** No. I enjoy my work and I’m good at it, and

**(beat, turning and looking towards Oliver and Diggle)**

It means a lot to me, I feel like I’m making a difference.

**Oliver returns her look and gives her a smile trying not to show how touched he is by her words.**

**Andrew:** No offense (waving an arm towards Oliver and Oliver straightens up BRACING for the but) but you feel like you’re making a difference as Oliver Queen’s executive assistant. Really?

**THIS FEELS LIKE AN OLD ARGUMENT RESURFACING.**

**Felicity (annoyed mutters under her breath):** Here we go…

**Oliver and Diggle hear it and both men go into slightly protective mode. Oliver is trying to figure out what’s going on with them while Diggle is slightly concerned and wary.**

**Andrew (taking a deep breath, wryly):** You know what. It isn’t my business. I’m sorry.

**(shamefaced)**

Have I screwed up my chances for dinner?

**Felicity laughs, easily forgiving him.**

**Felicity (Affectionately):** No, you haven’t.

**Glancing at Oliver, she gives him a look IS IT OK? She knows they have work to do so she wants to make sure he can spare her for a little bit. He gives her the nod, they can deal without her. But he’s kind of NOT COMPLETELY HAPPY ABOUT IT. Felicity links arms with Andrew**

**Felicity (as they walk off, happily)** : Where should we go? I know a great burger place.

**CLOSE UP on Oliver watching them go and then glancing at Dig.**

**Oliver (sighing, wearily):** We need to figure out where Gold is going.


	2. Vignettes after Felicity Runs Into An Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posting these as Vignettes because I don't think they would merit an entire scene - but little moments like this would show a relationship building over several episodes. I have at least 3 or 4 of these, so I'll be updating this chapter as I go.

**Vignette #1:**

**Int. Foundry - Evening**

**Felicity walks into the command center dressed to the nines.  Diggle and Roy look up from the monitors.**

**Roy:** Wow, you look hot.

**He's not wrong.  Diggle side-eyeing him hard, Roy gives a shrug.**

**Diggle:** You look stunning, Felicity.  Hot date?

**Felicity (smiling and embarrassed):** Yes, actually.  And I don't really know if it's hot or not.  And I'm really nervous about it. **(turns to the computers)** And I really don't want to have to cut our date short because of Arrow business, so what's the emergency?

**Roy (innocently):** The computer did this thing.

**Diggle:** Roy touched something.

**Roy:** I don't like computers and they don't like me.

**Oliver (O.S.):** Is Felicity here yet?

**Oliver enters in Arrow gear, bow in hand.**

**Felicity (typing):** Fixed.

**She stands.  Oliver stops short, as he takes her in.  
**

**Oliver:** What are you wearing?

**Felicity:** A dress?

**(beat)**

**Felicity:** Everything's working. **(pointed look at Roy)** Don't touch anything and don't call me if it goes down again.  I mean it.  This is my first date in I don't care to say how long.

**Oliver:** What's happening?

**Felicity:** My date.  With Andrew.  Which I told you about three times.

**Oliver:** That was tonight?  Felici--

**Felicity (a little forcefully):** You'll be fine for one night without me, Oliver.

**Oliver seriously doubts that but he can't find a good reason to object.**

**Diggle:** We'll be fine.

**Oliver (trying to be agreeable, but shaking his head no at the same time):** Yeah.

**Oliver sighs and leans in closer to Felicity, touches her shoulder.**

**Oliver (sincerely):** Felicity, **(beat)** you look beautiful.

**Felicity (returning his smile):** Thanks.

**Felicity leaves.  Oliver takes a beat, a hint of REGRET and then regrouping moves on to Arrow business.**

* * *

**Vignette #2  
**

**Int. Foundry - Evening**

**Oliver returning from a mission, enters bow in hand.  Starts putting his gear away.**

**Diggle:** So Iron Heights gets another inmate.  Let's hope they can hold on to him this time.

**Oliver (scoffs):** It's certainly making our job harder.

**Diggle:** I was going to pick up some food, you guys up for Sushi?

**Felicity (turning in her chair and making ready to go):** I don't know about you guys, but I have plans.

**Diggle (smiles):** Seeing Andrew again?

**Felicity (smiling a little, slightly embarrassed):** Yes.

**Oliver intent on his equipment, silently listens in, eyes shifting toward her.**

**Diggle:** What is the the third time this week?  Are you guys getting serious?

**Felicity stopping to to consider the question**

**Felicity:** I don't know.  Maybe?  Things are going well and I'm meeting his son tonight for the first time.

**Diggle:** That's a big deal, Felicity.

**Felicity:** Yeah, well then I'd better get going, being late will probably not look good. 

**Oliver finally turning to Felicity.**

**Oliver:** You know I was thinking, Dig and I should probably get to know him.

**Felicity (shocked):** What?  Why?  Not that I'm ashamed of you to two, but why?

**Oliver:** Well, you're spending a lot of time with him lately.  We can all have dinner at Table Salt, Dig can bring Lyla...

**Felicity (incredulous):** Really.  **(beat)** Okay, I'll ask him tonight.

**Oliver:** Good.

**Off Felicity's still dubious reaction.**

**Felicity (glancing between the two of them):** Okay then...bye.

**Felicity heads up the stairs.  Off Diggle quizzically looking at Oliver.**

**Diggle:** That's not going to be weird _at all_.

**Oliver narrows his eyes at Diggle, giving him a sarcastic nod.**

* * *

**Vignette #3  
**

**Ext. Queen Mansion, morning**

**Oliver exits the mansion, Diggle stands next to the Black Rolls Royce.  Oliver climbs into the car, Off his reaction to the empty backseat.**

**Oliver:**   Where's Felicity?

**Diggle:**   Yeah, about that.  I left her a couple messages, she hasn't returned my call yet.

**Oliver:**   Well, did you go by her place?

**Diggle:**   She's not there.

**Oliver:**   How do you know?

**Diggle:**   GPS.  I tracked her phone...

**Oliver:**   So, where is she? 

**CLOSE UP on Diggle's eye through the rear view mirror looking at Oliver.**

**CUT TO**

**INT- Hallway, Starling City Hotel**

**Oliver and Diggle stand at a hotel room door, Diggle knocks.  The door opens and Felicity stands in the doorway, rocking some pajamas, hair down.**

**Felicity:**   Aah--Oliver? **(lowered voice)**   What's wrong?

**Felicity is surprised to see them.  Andrew walks out of a back room, in boxers and a t shirt, holding a cup of coffee.**

**Andrew:**   If that's housekeeping tell them we need more towels.

**Felicity turns back toward Andrew, which gives Oliver a moment to stealthily check her out.  Andrew stops short - surprised, maybe a little irritated at seeing Oliver Queen at his hotel room door on a Sunday morning.**

**Oliver:**   Sorry, I need Felicity to come into the office today.  You know, the _conference call with China?_

**Felicity (still processing):** How did you know where I was?

**Oliver:**   We'll wait while you get dressed.

**Felicity:**   I mean why wouldn't you know, you're you.  It's just a little weird to see you here and I'm in my pj's...

**Oliver:**   Felicity, focus please.

**Diggle (under his breath):**   GPS

**Off Felicity's reaction of understanding.**

**Felicity:**   Uh yeah, I'll get changed, just give me a minute.  **(under her breath)** Couldn't have called?

**Oliver (low with a pointed look):**   Answer your phone.

**Meanwhile, Andrew is taking in the whole interchange, CONFUSED.  Felicity quickly turns and goes to change in the same back room. The men stand awkwardly staring at each other in silence, taking the measure of each other a bit.**

**Oliver (in his Oliver Queen voice):**   Sorry to disturb you on your day off, but I need Felicity on a conference call, last minute deal issues you know how it is.

**Andrew (shaking his head slowly):**   No, not really, I write articles for a living.  It’s kind of weird, you know how you call her at all hours of the day and night and she has to go into work at like 3 am or 9 am on a Sunday.

**Oliver:**   Felicity and I work a strange schedule, international business requires odd hours, I’m sure she’s explained it to you

**Andrew:**   Yeah at first I thought the two of you…

**(Oliver narrows his eyes a bit, his demeanor turns a little bit menacing, Colder)**

**Andrew (abruptly changing the subject):**   So, you just always look like you stepped off a magazine cover…

**Andrew looks down at the coffee mug and boxers he’s sporting and sighs in defeat. Luckily for both, Felicity bursts out of the bedroom clothed. She stops and kisses Andrew lightly on the lips, Oliver looks away.**

**Felicity:**   I’m sorry, I know this was supposed to be our leisurely Sunday morning.

**Andrew finally showing a little of the annoyance he’s feeling**

**Andrew:**   yeah well, when Oliver calls…

**Felicity (stops):**   It’s important.

**Andrew (with a little edge):**   Right, isn't it always.

**Felicity is stunned.**

**Felicity:**   Andrew...

**She starts to say something more, but Oliver coughs a little impatiently.**

**Felicity:**   I got to go. We’ll talk later?

**She kisses him again, while Oliver awkwardly stands in the doorway and looks down pressing his lips tightly together. They leave, leaving Andrew still standing in the same spot watching them go. As the door closes, Felicity turns to Oliver**

**Felicity:**   So where’s the fire? What’s happening?

**Oliver (looks at her sideways):**   You're awfully comfortable at his place.  Nice PJ's by the way.

**Before she can reply he moves on to the mission.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little series has turned into something. I hope you can imagine this as a season long storyline. It's a B storyline of an episode. Please read Part 1 (chapter 4) and Vignettes #1-3 (chapter 6) for back story. I have one more scene before the "finale." Hope you are enjoying this progression, I'm surprised where it has gone myself. Anyways, as always my eternal gratitude to you for reading it.

**Fade In:**

**INT. Foundry**

**OLIVER walks in not yet suited up. CLOSE UP on FELICITY on the phone.**

**Felicity (agitated):** I’m not having this argument with you again, Andrew…I gave you my reasons.

**(On Felicity Noticing Oliver, Oliver noticing she’s upset)**

**Felicity (lowered voice):** I can’t talk. No...look we’ll talk when I get home okay. What? Yeah, I love you too. Bye.

**Oliver (concerned):** Are you okay?

**Felicity:** It’s nothing.

**Oliver (not buying it):** Felicity.

**Felicity sighs, swivels toward him. She’s silent, still lost in thought. Oliver patiently stands and waits.**

**Felicity:** I appreciate your concern, Oliver. But, I’m sure you have better things to do than listen to me talk about my love life.

**Oliver:** You’re my friend. And I care about you. Tell me.

**Felicity:** You know Andrew and I were pretty serious in college. Before graduation…we both got jobs and he wanted me to give up mine and move to New York. And I thought my career was just as important as his and why should I be the one to move. **(Oliver nods listening intently)** Anyways, neither of us budged and after graduation it ended. And now… **(she sighs)** his assignment is ending and he is going back to Coast City.

**Oliver:** But you knew that. You knew he was only here temporarily.

**Felicity (tearful):** I know. But now that it’s here…I didn’t expect it to be so hard. He wants me to go with him. To move to Coast City, to move in with him and Matthew

**CLOSE UP on each of them throughout scene.**

**Oliver presses his lips together, GUT PUNCH. He wasn’t expecting this and suddenly he is tense, uneasy and SCARED. An emotion he doesn’t feel very often.**

**Oliver:** What did you say?

**Felicity:** I said no.

**(Oliver releases the breath he was holding)**

**Felicity:** And he doesn’t understand what’s keeping me here and I can’t tell him the real reason.

**(Felicity rubs her temple)**

And now all we do is fight… **(small sob)** and I think we’re breaking up.

**Oliver’s face falls, GUILTY, she is keeping his secret. And it is brought home to him, how much his team sacrifices in his name. And even though he doesn’t want her to go, he also cares about her enough to want her to find the happiness she deserves. Even if it’s not with him, especially because he still believes absolutely in the rightness of his post-Russia speech. Oliver pulls up a chair and sits facing her. This is going to be the hardest thing he’s ever had to do.**

**Oliver:** Do you love him?

**Felicity (hesitating):** Yes. I do.

**Oliver:**   Then you should go.

**Felicity:** What? You want me to go?

**Oliver (shaking his head emphatically):** No. I don’t. I want you to stay. Because I need you, because I’ll miss you. You’re my friend. And I don’t have a lot of those. But, you deserve to be happy and if that’s Andrew, then I think…

**(beat)**

I think you should follow your heart.

**Oliver sighs and nods slightly. Felicity locks eyes with him, her eyes are searching his trying to read them. Trying to understand. Lightly, Oliver touches Felicity’s shoulder briefly before standing and leaving. Felicity PENSIVE.**

* * *

 

**ESTABLISHING SHOT: QUEEN CONSOLIDATED**

**INT - OLIVER’S OFFICE, Day**

**OLIVER stands at Felicity’s desk, dropping off some paperwork. We hear the ding of the elevator, FELICITY enters, HAPPINESS radiating off her.**

**Oliver:** I take it lunch with Andrew was good.

**Felicity (smiling):**   Better than actually.

**Oliver (tightly):**   So I guess this means you’re moving?

**Felicity:** Actually, no. Andrew’s decided to move to Starling City.

**Oliver (surprised):** Really?

**Just then, ANDREW appears behind Felicity.**

**Andrew (to Felicity):** Did you tell him?

**Felicity UNEASY.**

**Oliver:** I heard about the move.

**Andrew (again to Felicity):** You didn’t tell him?

**Oliver (slightly annoyed):**   Why don’t you just tell me.

**Andrew:** We’re getting married!

**Felicity glancing at Oliver. CLOSE UP on Oliver.**

**Oliver trying to conceal his sudden queasiness. He feels and looks like he’s going to be VIOLENTLY SICK, like he’s choking down bitter bile. Three words have never been more horrible. And it suddenly becomes crystal clear that he has been a complete fool.**

**Andrew (obliviously continues):** I know that it might seem sudden. But, I’ve known Felicity half my life and we have history, you know. So, if you think about it, this is a long time coming. I mean when you meet the perfect girl, you don’t let her slip through your fingers, right?

**Each word seems like it was designed to strike home, and Oliver feels every syllable of them. Felicity touches his arm lightly, noticing that he’s upset, but not quite knowing that she’s the reason.**

**Felicity (concern):** Oliver? Are you all right?

**Oliver (covering):** Yeah. 

**(nodding and robotically smiling)**

Congratulations. That’s…wow. **(beat)** You know I just realized I’m late for a meeting.

**Felicity (confused):** You don’t have a meeting scheduled.

**Oliver (choking on his words):** I have to go.

**Oliver leaves quickly, he can’t leave quick enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this got a little sad. Sorry.

**INT. Glades Memorial**

**OLIVER walks quickly down a hospital corridor, TENSE and ANXIOUS.  He’s looking for someone who is it?  Switch to Oliver’s POV, we see DIGGLE standing, a member of Starling’s finest stands next to him asking him questions.  Oliver reaches them and as we get closer, reveals FELICITY sitting on a chair, hair disheveled, dried blood, LOTS OF IT cover her shirt, hands.  OFFICER LANCE is kneeling in front of her, notebook in hand.  Off of Oliver’s panicked reaction.**

**OLIVER (agitated):** Felicity?!  What happened! **(to Diggle)**

**Diggle moves forward, pushing Oliver back a little.**

**Diggle (lowered voice):** It’s okay, Oliver.  It’s not her blood.

**Officer Lance (concerned):** Look.  I’m sorry about this Miss Smoak.  But, I need to ask you a few questions.

**Oliver:** Can’t this wait?

**Officer Lance:** No, it can’t wait.  **(Turns to Felicity)**   I’m really sorry.

**Felicity looks shell-shocked.  But, she nods her assent.**

**Felicity (shaky):  (To Oliver)**   It’s okay.

**Officer Lance:** Just start at the beginning, okay; can you do that for me?

**Felicity (haltingly):** Okay.  Andrew and I had dinner and afterwards, we decided to get ice cream.  But, he needed to meet a source first.  So, he asked if we could make a quick detour to pick up a file from this guy.

**Officer Lance:** Who was the guy?  Do you know his name?

**Felicity (shaking her head):** I don’t know. 

**Officer Lance:** What was in the file?  Do you know what Andrew was working on? 

**Felicity hesitates.**

**Felicity:** I don’t know much.  He was working on a story about the Triad, something about smuggling girls, a prostitution ring.  This guy he was meeting was going to give him some proof that some high level people in the union were in on it.

**Oliver watches Felicity closely.  She’s not telling the whole truth, but he can’t figure out why.**

**Officer Lance:** Do you have the file?

**Felicity (lying):** No, I don’t.

**Oliver and Diggle exchange a look.  Diggle brings a hand up to his chest pocket and softly taps a finger (He’s got the file).  Oliver nods.**

**Officer Lance:** Ok.  So, you went to meet this guy.  Then what?

**Felicity:** He gave Andrew the file and then these two men in masks showed up, the guy we were meeting pulled out his gun and then there were bullets flying everywhere.  Andrew jumped in front of me…And then the guys took off.  And the one we were meeting, he ran.  And then…

**(Felicity pauses lost in a memory)**

There was so much blood?  I’ve never seen that much blood…and…then…

**(A long beat, then whispering)**

He died.

**Oliver lets out a slow pained breath, SHOCK.**

**Oliver (Sadly):** I think that’s enough for now.

**Officer Lance (nods, concerned, to Felicity):** You should go home.  If there’s anything else I’ll call you.

**Officer Lance rises to his feet, taking Oliver aside.**

**Officer Lance:** She shouldn’t be alone tonight.  Does she have someone who can stay with her? 

**Diggle:** I can stay with her.

**Oliver:** No.  I got this. 

**Diggle (doesn’t like it but knows better than to argue):** Okay, but call me if you need anything.

 

**CUT TO Felicity’s Apartment.**

**Oliver and Felicity enter.  She blankly stares around the room.  Oliver turns on the lights, draws her inside.**

**Felicity (tiredly):** Thanks for the ride, Oliver.  But, you don’t have to stay.  I don’t need a babysitter, I’m fine.

**Oliver:** I’m not leaving you alone, Felicity.

**Felicity sighs, easily giving up.**

**Felicity:** Fine.  I’ll get a pillow and some…

**But she trails off, Oliver turns to look at her.  She is looking down at her hands, still covered in dried blood.  Gently, Oliver pulls her hands down.**

**Oliver (gently):** Why don’t you get cleaned up?  I’ll find what I need to make up the couch.

**Felicity nods and heads towards her bedroom.**

 

**CUT TO INT-Felicity’s bathroom.**

**CLOSE UP on Felicity in the shower.  She raises her hands to the spray and watches the water as it turns red from the blood washing from them.**

 

**CUT TO Ext-Street.**

**Andrew lies on the ground gasping, while Felicity holds onto him.**

**Andrew (gasping quickly):** Mat—Matthew.

**Felicity:** Shh.  Matthew’s fine.  Okay.  You’re going to see him soon.  The ambulance is on its way.

**She glances down at his serious wounds, she can tell that it’s bad, but she is trying not to show it.  Andrew follows her eyeline and also tries to look down.**

**Felicity (cont’d):** Hey.  Look at me!  **(Tearful)**   I love you so much, do you know that?  And I cannot wait to marry you.

**Andrew’s gasping slows down.**

**Felicity (cont’d):** We are going to have a great life, and lots of kids, and we’re going to grow old together.  Andrew?  Andrew?

**But he’s gone.  Off of Felicity’s reaction.**

 

**CUT TO – Felicity’s apartment**

**Oliver stands at the bathroom door.  We hear Felicity crying (finally).  He raises a hand and makes as if to knock, but hesitates.  Then, simply places his palm against the door, head bowed, listening.**

 

**Int Foundry – Day**

**Oliver sits the bloodstained file is open before him.  Felicity enters; she looks emotionally and physically drained.**

**Oliver:** Hey.  What are you doing here?

**Felicity:** Is that Andrew’s file?

**Oliver (making to close the file, cover the papers up):** Yeah.  But you don’t have to worry about that right now.

**Felicity:** Yes I do.  I need to do something Oliver.  I can’t sit in my apartment anymore.  Everywhere I look I see him.  Please.

**(beat)**

I just left Matthew.  He hates me.  He said that his dad would still be alive if it wasn’t for me.

**Oliver:** He’s wrong.  What happened wasn't your fault Felicity.

**Felicity (shakes her head):** No, he’s right.  It is my fault. The only reason Andrew was even in Starling City is because of me.  And he would have shelved this story a long time ago if it wasn’t for me.  He had hit a dead end; he was going to give up on it.  But, I used my skills to find his source.  I helped him; I thought I was helping him.  He would never have been on that street if I hadn’t helped him.

**Oliver (clasping her on the shoulder):** We’re going to find out who did this.  Andrew saved your life.  He was a hero.  And he may have started this investigation, but we are going to finish it.  I promise you.  

**Felicity moves toward her computer (sadly, soberly):** Then you better tell me what you found out so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, beautiful friend. Hope you liked this mini-series. I had no idea when I wrote the first piece that I would have so much more to say. Thanks for reading!

**INT. Queen Consolidated, DAY**

**Oliver and Diggle stand with Detective Lance.  Debris and glass are scattered on the floor.  Members of Starling PD move about the room.  Felicity is being questioned by a young handsome police detective.**

**Police Detective (closing his notebook):** So, Miss Smoak, if you can think of anything else, please give me a call. **(hands her his card)**

**(Felicity takes the card, glancing over at Oliver and Detective Lance.)**

**Felicity (distracted):** Uh, yeah sure…I will…

**Police detective (interrupting):** Detective Hill.  Mike.

**Oliver and Diggle finish talking with Lance and Detective Lance motions to leave to his partner.**

**Detective Hill:**   It was nice talking to you Miss Smoak. 

**He smiles at Felicity, trying to make a connection with her.  He’s obviously interested, but she is completely oblivious to the fact.  Her mind is on the bad guys who just destroyed Oliver’s office.  Detective Hill and the rest of the officers file out of the office.  Diggle and Oliver walk over to where Felicity is standing already buried in her tablet.**

**Diggle:** So, that was Lance’s new partner.

**Felicity (without looking up or pausing):** Yeah, it was.

**Diggle (smiling):** I think he liked you Felicity.

**Felicity:** Hmm.  **(as the words sink in, she looks up confused)**   Wait, what?

**Oliver:** He definitely liked you.

**Felicity:** I don’t think so.  He was just doing his job.

**Diggle:** You know, it’s been almost a year since Andrew…you should call him, the detective.  Get back out there.

**Oliver:** Diggle’s right.  You probably should.

**Felicity:** You first, Oliver.  I don’t see you trying to date anyone since Sara.

**Oliver (grinning at her thoughtfully):**   Maybe I will.

* * *

 

 

**Int-Foundry, NIGHT**

**Felicity sits at her desk staring at Detective Hill’s card.  Oliver enters suited up, bow in hand.  He starts putting his gear away.**

**Oliver:** Are you gonna call him?

**Felicity:** No. **(puts the card in the trash)** I’m not.

**Oliver walks nearer, leans against the desk.**

**Oliver:**   Why not?  He seemed perfectly nice.

**Felicity stands slowly facing Oliver.**

**Felicity:** He was.  It’s not about him.  I just think after what happened with Andrew…I just don’t think it’s a good idea.  You understand.

**Oliver:** I’m not sure that I do.

**Felicity:**   It’s like what you said after Russia.  We lead dangerous lives and we’re better off not being with someone we could care about.

**Oliver sighs, shakes his head, NOT BUYING IT.**

**Oliver:** I was wrong, Felicity.

**Felicity:**   No you weren’t, you were right.  I thought you were wrong when you said it.  But, if I hadn’t got involved with Andrew, he would still be alive.

**Oliver (sighs):** I said that because I thought that I was protecting the people I care about.  But, I realized that I was protecting myself. 

**Off Felicity’s reaction, this statement has hit home for her.  She is conflicted, because it’s not really about Andrew either.  She’s SCARED of being VULNERABLE with someone again.**

**Felicity:** You don’t understand, Oliver.  There’s something you don’t know, something I’ve never told anyone.

**(Oliver looks at her quizzically)**

That night, I had decided to end things with Andrew.

**(Off Oliver’s shocked reaction)**

We’d been fighting a lot and then out of the blue, he says he’s going to stay and he asked me to marry him.  But, as soon as I said yes, I started having doubts.  I loved him, but it never felt quite right.  And then he got shot and I…I feel so guilty.  Maybe if I said something sooner.

**Oliver puts a steadying hand on Felicity’s shoulder.**

**Oliver:** I know what it's like to have doubts.  I ran from any kind of commitment, that's partly why I ended up on that boat six years ago.  I mean, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I kind of sucked at relationships.

**Felicity (smiling, gentle snark):** You think?

**Oliver (smiles in return):** We spend our nights fighting so that the people of Starling City can live their lives, be with their loved ones.  But, we’re not living our lives.  I’m tired of pretending that I don’t need anyone.  Aren’t you?

**Oliver searches her eyes; he can see that she is listening to his argument.  And suddenly, for the first time in a long while, he feels HOPE.  Maybe, finally, the timing is right.**

**Felicity (softly):** But, what if we end up hurting the people we love?

**Oliver:**   Yes, we lead dangerous lives, but maybe we find someone who understands the risks we take, someone who accepts us for who we are, someone who has always believed in us.

**Felicity listening intently searches Oliver’s eyes.**

**Felicity (cautiously):** That was oddly specific.  Oliver, who is this someone?

**Oliver (incredulous):** For someone so brilliant, you don’t catch on too fast.

**Felicity shakes her head, she thinks she knows, but she needs to hear it out loud.  We all hold our breaths.**

**Oliver (carefully):** How do you not know that I am ridiculously in love with you?

**Felicity is STUNNED, at a complete loss for words.**

**Felicity (babbles):** I’m sorry.  Make…Sense.  What did you just say?

**Oliver smiles, shrugs slightly.**

**Oliver:** I love you.

**Felicity (slowly regaining her wits):** Please tell me you are not about to hand me a syringe again.

**Oliver drops his head, laughs.**

**Oliver:** I guess I deserved that.

**Felicity (smiling in return, elation):** Yes, you did.

**Oliver (stepping closer):** I meant it.

**Oliver leans down, his lips almost brushing hers.**

**Oliver (murmuring):** Both times.

**They kiss, slowly at first, but then Oliver draws her into a more passionate embrace.  We hear a cellphone ringing.**

**Oliver (murmuring between kisses):** Don’t answer it.

**Felicity:** It’s probably Digg.

**Oliver:** Definitely don’t answer it.

**Felicity:**   Oliver.

**Oliver (sighing, reaches for the phone):** The city better be on fire. **(listening)**   Yeah okay, we’re on our way.  **(listening)** what?  Okay.  Hold on.

**Oliver hands Felicity the phone.**

**Felicity:** Hey Digg?  **(listening)** What are we doing?

**Felicity glances at Oliver and smiles.**

**Felicity:** Well, Oliver professed his undying love for me and we’re making out.

**Oliver shakes his head in embarrassment.**

**Felicity (smiling):** Tell me about it.

**Felicity hangs up the phone.**

**Oliver (quizzical):** What did he say?

**Felicity (winks):** He said it’s about time.

**Oliver (sudden realization):**   Wait, you didn’t say it back.

**Felicity:** Say what back?

**Oliver:** I told you I loved you but you didn’t say it back.

**Felicity (mock confusion):** Didn’t I?  That’s weird.

**She gathers up her things.  Oliver, slowly puts on his mask, feeling a bit disgruntled and a little VULNERABLE.  Felicity walks to him**

**Felicity (adjusting his mask, steadily):** Yes. I love you.

**Oliver lets out the breath he was holding, suddenly relaxing his tense stance.  Felicity heads for the stairs, turns back.**

**Felicity (flirtatiously):** The city awaits, ready to get to work?

**Oliver smirks and nods once.  
**

**CUT TO**

**ARROW LOGO.**


End file.
